Markus Aleivy/Goldhawk
Markus Aleivy, more commonly known by his alias "Goldhawk", is one of the founding leaders of Team Liberty, the resistance group fighting against Team Rocket. History Early Life Rocket Invasion Team Liberty Early Missions Executive Recruitment Operation RALLY Orre Assassination Attempt and Ace's Death Fighting John Ford The Soil Colossus Arc The Darkrai Invasion Alliance with Bounty Team Magma Appearance ﻿ ﻿ Personality Goldhawk's methods tend to be described as rather callous. He prefers to take a logical approach to determine what course of action he will take in a given situation, something that tends to land him in hot water situations. Regardless, he places high value on the lives of both people and Pokémon, and as such generally attempts to avoid putting either in serious danger. Following the incident with Soil Colossus, Inc., he has become distrusting of outside groups, particularly those that offer direct assistance to Team Liberty. Pokémon |move1textcolor = |move2 = Hidden Power |move2special = (TM Move) |move2bgcolor = |move2textcolor = |move3 = Double Team |move3special = (TM Move) |move3bgcolor = |move3textcolor = |move4 = Flash |move4special = (TM Move) |move4bgcolor = |move4textcolor = |move5 = Shadow Ball |move5special = (TM Move) |move5bgcolor = |move5textcolor = |move6 = Signal Beam |move6special = (Tutor Move) |move6bgcolor = |move6textcolor = }} |move1textcolor = |move2 = Wild Charge |move2special = (TM Move) |move2bgcolor = |move2textcolor = |move3 = Cross Chop |move3special = (Egg Move) |move3bgcolor = |move3textcolor = |move4 = Thunder Wave |move4bgcolor = |move4textcolor = |move5 = Ice Punch |move5special = (Egg Move) |move5bgcolor = |move5textcolor = |move6 = Thunderbolt |move6bgcolor = |move6textcolor = }} |move1textcolor = |move2 = Lock-On |move2bgcolor = |move2textcolor = |move3 = Zap Cannon |move3bgcolor = |move3textcolor = |move4 = Hidden Power |move4special = (TM Move) |move4bgcolor = |move4textcolor = |move5 = Light Screen |move5bgcolor = |move5textcolor = |move6 = Reflect |move6special = (TM Move) |move6bgcolor = |move6textcolor = }} |move1textcolor = |move2 = Thunderbolt |move2special = (TM Move) |move2bgcolor = |move2textcolor = |move3 = Thunder Wave |move3bgcolor = |move3textcolor = |move4 = Hidden Power |move4special = (TM Move) |move4bgcolor = |move4textcolor = |move5 = Odor Sleuth |move5bgcolor = |move5textcolor = |move6 = Protect |move6special = (TM Move) |move6bgcolor = |move6textcolor = }} Quotes Trivia *Out of Team Liberty's three original leaders, Goldhawk is the only one who has managed to avoid death. **With the revelation of Blackskull's survival, this is no longer the case. *Goldhawk is the representative trainer of Team Liberty on the Rise of the Rockets Wiki's welcome picture. He is shown facing off against Shadow Admin Joker, despite not having battled her in the RPG itself. *Goldhawk's main rival in the ranks of the Shadow Admins is Sleight, due to both being the heads of their organizations. In the entire Rise of the Rockets canon, he still has yet to actually battle the Head Rocket. **He has, however, worked alongside Sleight as an ally, both during the assault on Two Island that resulted in the capture of John Ford, and during the subsequent mission to One Island using the Power Suits. Category:Trainers Category:Team Liberty Members Category:Team Liberty Leaders